The Only Gift
by rebellion2fate
Summary: Shuichi is on tour in America, leaving Eiri alone for the holidays. Pure Christmas Fluff


**The Only Gift**

Disclaimer: The ideas of Gravitation belongs solely to their respective writer. I take no credit for any of this. The song is NSYNC's The Only Gift.

R-2-F

Eiri Yuki was spending Christmas alone for the first time in three years. Shuichi was in tour in America over the holidays and would not be able to make it home until New Years Day. Tohma had offered to have Eiri over for the holidays, but the writer had refused. The last thing he wanted was his brother in law trying to cheer him up. All Eiri wanted to do was go to the bar and drink away all thoughts of his lover.

_I was making my list  
I was checking it twice  
In the middle of this  
I got tears in my eyes  
For in my foolish heart  
There was one simple truth  
The only gift I wanted was you_

The words of the singer's song drifted across the bar, making a shiver go up Eiri's spine. He could definitely relate with the singer. Though he'd die before he admitted it, he had grown to look forward to spending the holidays with Shuichi. The singer always insisted in going all out in decorating Eiri's apartment. But Eiri had quickly found out that despite Shuichi's creative mind, he couldn't decorate to save his life. Eiri would never forget the time he'd come home to find Shuichi in the middle of the living room, hopelessly tangled in a strand of garland.

It had become a tradition for the two to spend the day after Thanksgiving decorating the house. This way Eiri had a say in how his house was decorated and he could also supervise the clumsy singer. And though he didn't even admit it to himself, it was always a nice way to start the holidays.

A small smile tugged at Eiri's lips when he remembered how helpless Shuichi had looked when he tried to get the star on the top of the tree. The brunette was a good foot and a half shorter than the tree, and even with the aid of a chair he couldn't reach the top of the tree. Fear that the singer would fall on top of the tree made Eiri take the star from Shuichi and place it on top of the tree, barely having to stretch to do so. The singer had praised him and insisted that it would be Eiri's duty to put the star on the tree every

Christmas after that.

_I was trimming the tree  
I was stringing the lights  
While the radio played "Silent Night"  
There were presents you sent  
Though there were quite a few  
The only gift I wanted was you _

Eiri's scowl deepened as he listened to the song. He'd come to this bar to get away from the house. There was just too much there that reminded him of Shuichi. The tree still stood in the corner, though no ornaments decorated it's limbs. Boxes of Christmas decorations were piled by the couch, waiting for the singer to come and sort through them.

_You need to be home with me  
Alone with me  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
As candles glow  
Please come home soon  
It's not the same without you _

Eiri downed another shot of Vodka and began tapping his foot with the beat of the song. It was quite disturbing how well he could relate to the song. He glanced at the other occupants who sat at the bar and vaguely wondered if it was the same for them. Most of the men and women that surrounded him looked as miserable as he did. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment. He wondered what Shuichi was doing right now.

_As a bittersweet night  
Had come to an end (an end)  
I was saying goodbye (bye, bye, bye)  
To our family and friends  
And they all wished me well  
And I knew that I knew  
The only gift I wanted was you_

Something was nagging at Eiri, but he couldn't put a finger on just what it was. The voice that filled the club sounded hauntingly familiar. He frowned, glaring at the empty shot glass in his hand. He finally turned to see who the singer was, his stomach knotting in anticipation.

_And you need to be home with me  
Alone with me  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
As candles glow  
Please come home soon  
It's not the same without you_

The source of his torment stood on the small stage towards the back of the bar. Golden eyes locked with amethyst from across the room, making Eiri forget any coherent thought. He was at a loss for words. What was Shuichi doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be in America right now?

Eiri finally got the nerve to tear his eyes away from the singer and noticed the rest of the band was there as well. Hiro and Fujisaki grinned at him, the guitar player having the audacity to wink at him. It really was happening. Somehow Bad Luck was in Japan, in the very same bar Eiri was.

Shuichi was home for Christmas.

_I was making my list  
I was checking it twice  
In the middle of this  
I got tears in my eyes  
For in my wishful heart  
There was one simple truth  
The only gift I wanted was you_

Shuichi jumped off the stage and slowly began walking towards Eiri, the cordless mike still in hand. Time seemed to stop as he came to a stop in front of the blonde. A tanned hand came up to brush away Eiri's bangs, and the writer found himself leaning into the touch. His eyes never left Shuichi's.

_For in my wishful heart  
There was one simple truth  
The only gift I wanted was...  
You... _

Eiri's lips found Shuichi's as soon as the song ended. He held the singer close, relishing the feel of the younger man in his arms. Suddenly all the sleepless nights and endless days seemed insignificant as the lovers were reunited. When Shuichi pulled away he leaned his forehead against Eiri's, a soft smile gracing his features. "I'm home."

Eiri bit back a grin, working to keep his face expressionless. Shuichi had come back for the holidays. Shuichi had come back to _him._ He shook his head and ruffled the singer's hair. "Baka."

R-2-F

The fire burned low, casting shadows over the couple that sat curled up on the sofa. No words were exchanged as they just enjoyed being together for the first time in so long. Music filtered softly through the room, occasionally joined by Shuichi's humming. "I got you something…you know, a present." Eiri admitted reluctantly, breaking the comfortable silence that had befell the house. His eyes turned to the one he held securely in his arms. He felt Shuichi shift slightly before he was greeted with another soft smile from the singer.

"Later." Shuichi replied softly. He laughed lightly at the shocked expression Eiri now held. Instead of saying anything, he tightened his hold on Eiri. It had been less than a year since he'd felt this content, and he was reluctant to let the moment end. "Let's just stay like this a little while longer." He pleaded.

Shuichi felt Eiri squeeze him lightly in response and sighed happily. Despite how often they fought, he always found himself back in Eiri's arms. In Eiri's arms, he was home.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi." Eiri whispered into the singer's dark hair. He kissed the boy's forehead and laced their fingers together. A content smile formed on the writer's visage, but it went unnoticed by the equally pleased singer.

"Merry Christmas, Eiri." Shuichi replied, lifting their joined hands to his lips. "I'm home."

**The End **


End file.
